L'heure du départ
by Papy-1412
Summary: La séparation entre Spain et Romano - Rating T parce que ce bougre d'italien est d'un vulgaire! Et OS très court/très choupi, tout plein de sucre - SPAMANO


Hello! I'm back avec un OS prêt depuis pas mal de temps, sur un fandom que je surkiffe : Hetalia.

Je suis tout bonnement tombée amoureuse de Romano, à cause du passage Spain the boss & ChibiRomano, en tout cas depuis J'ADORE cet italien insupportable.

Je vous poste ceci encore une fois pour m'excuser du fait que l'OS 8059 ne soit pas encore sorti. Je précise d'ailleurs que cet OS n'est pas bêta-lecturé car ma bêta ne connaît pas le fandom. Elle pouvait me corriger au moins les coquilles et la syntaxe, mais avec le chap 7 de WAPU qui lui prend du temps, j'ai décidé de ne pas l'embêter. De toute façon c'est tellement court et (presque) inintéressant...

Je précise aussi que je n'utilise pas les prénoms attribués, donc reste dans les "Spain" et "Romano", parce que appeler mon chouchou "Lovino", lui qui déteste tout le monde, ça me hérisse le poil...

Bref, disclaimer à Hidekaz Himaruya, et **HAVE A GOOD READ!**

* * *

« Il est temps que je m'en aille. »

Cette simple phrase... avait changé beaucoup de choses.

Tout d'abord, il avait eu l'air surpris. Il m'avait fixé, de ses grand yeux verts ébahis. Je crois que rien qu'en apercevant ses iris, je parviens à lire en lui comme dans un livre. Il est si franc cet imbécile, il ne sait pas cacher ses émotions.

« Hein? Tu veux retourner chez toi pour quelques jours? Mais c'est la fête nationale demain, il faut encore nettoyer la maison, et puis Belgique est venue spécialement pour toi tu sais, et aussi- »

Voici la seconde étape, il part dans un délire totalement irrationnel et n'en sort pas à moins qu'on l'interrompe. Il avait fallu que j'intervienne dans son babillage, sinon il n'aurait jamais cessé de parler. Crétin.

« J'ai assez grandi pour prendre mon indépendance. »

Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis, et cette fois il n'avait pas pu répondre quoique ce soit. Troisième étape, la surprise. Sa bouche était restée entrouverte, mais pas un seul son n'en était sorti. Il était devenu aphone, tout comme moi qui fixait le sol avec culpabilité.

Je m'en veux encore de le lui avoir annoncé comme ça, alors que nous habitions ensemble depuis des siècles, mais le temps était venu. J'étais assez grand, assez fort pour retourner avec Veneciano, et vivre ma vie. Il était temps que l'Italie soit unifiée, et devienne un pays sans tutelle. Il fallait que Veneciano se sépare d'Autriche et de Hongrie, et que je fasse de même avec Spain.

« D-De toute façon, avais-je vainement argué. Tu t'attendais à ce que ça arrive un jour, non? Toute l'Europe est en train de changer, nous évoluons tous, c'est à mon tour. »

Je n'avais pas osé plonger mes yeux dans les siens, qui devaient être si déçus, tristes, larmoyants. Franchement, quoi. Le débile. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas?

Notre coalition n'avait jamais été faite pour durer. L'Italie et l'Espagne étaient trop éloignés pour former un seul pays. Rester ensemble n'aurait rien apporté de bon. Et puis, je voulais vivre ma vie, à ma manière.

« Tu veux... t'unifier avec Veneciano? »

Il m'avait énervé, avec sa voix tremblotante, comme s'il allait pleurer. Nom de Dieu, le pays de la Passion, mon œil, le pays des Pleurnichards plutôt.

« Oui.

– Mais alors... tu vas disparaître pour ne former plus qu'un avec lui? »

Ahuri, je m'étais enfin tourné vers lui, et avait aperçu la peur dans son regard. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à cette étape là. Le rouge avait envahi mes joues, et je m'étais exclamé :

« B-Bien sûr que non, crétin! L'Italie du Sud restera à jamais une région différente du nord! Tu me considères donc aussi semblable que mon frère? »

Mes poings s'étaient serrés sous la colère. Quoi, c'était ça qui l'inquiétait? J'allais partir, et il s'en fichait ; tout ce qui l'importait c'était que nous ne formions plus qu'un seul pays qui serait plus simple à conquérir? Hein, c'était ça?

Soudain, il m'avait pris dans ses bras. Je n'avais pas su quoi dire, tellement j'étais surpris.

« Vous êtes tous les deux de sacrés peureux, ainsi que terriblement mignons...

– Quoi!? m'étais-je écrié, secouant violemment les bras pour échapper à son étreinte. Tu vas voir, espèce de sale enfoir-

– Mais toi, tu es toi, avait-il fini, dans un murmure. Vous êtes différents. Je vous aime tous les deux, bien que ce ne soit pas de la même manière. »

Je m'étais renfrogné, subitement calmé, et avait marmonné :

« ...bastardo.

– Te amo también, Romano. » avait-il répondu avec un large sourire, un peu amer mais franc.

J'avais baissé la tête, enfonçant mon nez dans ses vêtements, sentant l'odeur familière de celui qui m'a élevé durant des centaines d'années, et m'a toujours accepté, aimé.

Toute cette solitude que j'ai ressentie durant mon enfance, cette jalousie envers Veneciano qui était le préféré de Papy Rome; elle s'est évaporée car moi aussi j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour prendre soin de moi, quelqu'un pour qui j'étais précieux. Même si c'était un bâtard accro aux churros, bien trop joyeux et optimiste, et ridiculement faible; c'était grâce à lui que j'étais là, que je pouvais enfin prendre mon indépendance.

« Et lequel de nous deux tu préfères? » avais-je marmonné, cachant mon rougissement dans sa tunique.

Je l'avais entendu s'esclaffer, puis se reculer pour me fixer, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Toi. »

J'avais écarquillé les yeux, et m'était senti devenir pivoine. Mon cœur avait subitement accéléré sa cadence, quand il avait lentement levé sa main pour se mettre à tapoter ma joue de son doigt.

« Parce que tes joues sont comme des churros. »

Ma gêne s'était évanouie pour être remplacée par l'irritation. Je lui avais alors collé mon poing dans la joue et m'était éloigné, furibond.

« Je fais tout de suite mes bagages!

– Romanooo! Je plaisantais!

– Va mourir, stronzo! »

J'étais parti le lendemain même, faisant encore mine d'être vexé, tout ça pour cacher à quel point mon cœur me faisait mal. Néanmoins, je savais. Je savais qu'un jour, je reviendrais. Quand? Je l'ignorais. Mais j'en étais persuadé.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je toquais. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, la porte s'ouvrit, pour laisser passer un Spain en habit de jardinage, et aux yeux ridiculement écarquillés. Je gardais mon regard dirigé vers le sol, et tendit le panier que je tenais dans ma main droite.

« Tiens, des tomates, stronzo. J'ai entendu dire que c'est la crise, chez toi, je venais vérifier si tu n'étais pas mort de faim. »

Son regard s'illumina, et il attrapa l'anse, son sourire démesurément grand.

« Bienvenue chez toi, Romano! »

Je remontais doucement mon regard, mes commissures baissées en une moue boudeuse, et marmonnais, le rose me montant aux joues :

« Je suis rentré. »

* * *

Bah oui, c'est rose, c'est tout choupi, mais que voulez-vous! Ce couple est choupi, point barre.

Concernant les joues de Romano qui sont des churros... Je n'ai absolument jamais compris cette comparaison, vu que pour moi, les churros ce sont des bâtonnets au sucre, mais si c'est Spain qui le dit dans un épisode, alors...

Et au fait, avant qu'on se quitte, vous voulez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé après? Réponse :

**Spain** _(au téléphone)_ : Romano était siiii mignon avec les joues roses, Francis! Tu aurais dû voir ça, j'ai cru que mon coeur allait exploser!  
_Il ne voit pas Romano juste derrière lui, qui l'a entendu, et se prépare à lui balancer une tomate en pleine poire._

* * *

Si ça vous a plu, si ça vous a pas plu, si vous avez pas lu, si vous ne parlez pas français, si vous voulez m'insulter en Russe, si vous cherchez une escalope à moitié prix et que sais-je encore, laissez-moi une review please! Les écrivains de ce site sont totalement bénévoles, et le seul moyen de les payer et de leur donner envie de continuer d'écrire est de mettre un peu du vôtre et de laisser un petit mot gentil, ou un gros mot méchant, ou encore un gros mot gentil, vous faites comme vous voulez, tout est accepté, nous ne sommes pas radins.


End file.
